Face Swap
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Lelouch with Orpheus Zevon's Geass. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Clamp and Sunrise do.**

 **[FS]**

 **Face Swap**

 **[FS]**

In the middle of the Tokyo Settlement, which was built on the capital of former Japan, stood the official palace residence and government center of Area 11's Viceroy as designed and built by the recently deceased Third Prince Clovis la Britannia. Within the throne room of the Palace, numerous Britannian military officers and government officials as well as non-Britannian representatives from the Chinese Federal Consulate and NAC convened upon the death of Clovis at the hands of Japanese resistance forces with Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia serving as Acting Viceroy.

Despite Lelouch's serious stance of forgoing discrimination and seeking swifter solutions, it didn't take long for the meeting to be mired in politics as well as old prejudices. The Chinese High Eunuch was merely there to "politically" express his "sorrow" of Clovis' death in battle and lay the groundwork for future diplomatic discussions between the two leaders. The six collaborating industrialists from NAC had come to discuss how the economy of Area 11 will be affected with the fall of the previous Viceroy and the rise of his successor, even though the two youngest of the six representatives at the time, Suzaku Kururugi and Kaguya Sumeragi, seemed more genuinely sorry of Lelouch's loss than the Eunuch, having known the affable Clovis personally and coming to respect Lelouch from their previous encounters with him. As for the Pureblooded Britannians from both Lelouch's and Clovis' inner circles, while distrustful of the non-Britannians present at best in some cases, they had been called forth to organize both Area 11's defenses and a proper investigation into Clovis' rather unexpected demise, which held some unanswered questions.

When a Britannian Noblewoman began to accuse the Honorary Britannians from NAC as well as the Eunuch of colluding with as she quoted, "regicidal terrorism", however, Lelouch called for an early adjourning before anyone, including he himself, made the situation an even bigger political mess. Once he retired to his own private chambers, though, Lelouch allowed himself to succumb to the tiredness and grief he had been concealing from even his own sister, Nunnally. As much as he tried to keep on a brave face, he was only a Human with natural weaknesses. Emotionally, Lelouch felt disgust at himself, considering he and Clovis discussed about the former making an even better Viceroy then Emperor than the latter before Clovis was assassinated.

Hearing a knock at the door, he composed himself and said. "Enter."

Kallen Stadtfeld, an heiress of secretly mixed heritage who had been a close confidant of Lelouch's since their childhood, came in upon his permission. Seeing his wavering expression, she showed a concerned look and asked. "Are you okay?"

Lelouch sighed. "I'm honestly not, even when I know I should be."

Seating themselves on a nearby couch, Kallen took Lelouch's hand in her own and did what she could to comfort him. "I'm sorry about your brother, Lelouch. I know I wasn't all that close with him, but I thought he was a good man at heart. If you need anything, just let me know."

Forcing a smile from himself, Lelouch held Kallen's hand firmly and replied. "Thank you, Kallen. I'm sure I'll be alright with you by my side."

Sharing a kiss, Kallen then said. "You said something earlier about having a great power in your hands now, Lelouch. Can I ask what you meant by that?"

Feeling happy to put such negative thoughts behind himself, Lelouch stared straight at Kallen, and in the blink of an eye, used his Geass to take her appearance. Shocked to the point of speechlessness, Kallen didn't say a word when Lelouch coyly said, in her own voice no less. "I know, Kallen. It's shocking."

 **[FS]**

 **I was kind of inspired by what I've seen of the FFN story Kallen Stadtfeld, Countess of Britannia, and the OZ photo novel, as I'm sure you all can see. I'd like to feature Kallen's father myself, but until I see how he functions in canon, if he will appear, I'm justifiably reluctant. I know it's been a while since I did Code Geass, but I did what I could. And I might've been eager to explore Bleach fanfiction writing soon followed by doing more Luffy/female character romances.**

 **Anyway, on my FFN profile, I have, for now, listed two Code Geass future stories featuring Lelouch as a Batman-like Zero and a Britannian Prince, and also decided to do some Bleach ideas by default featuring Ichigo as a Fullbringer, Shinigami, Quincy, and Hollow in each one, but until I'm ready, I'll be doing one-shots and maybe other short stuff. However, I would appreciate some help in finding open-minded as well as respond-able DeviantART groups which I can join and supply my Naruto, Dragon Ball, High School DxD, Gundam, and A Certain Magical Index stories to. I tried to find such groups for Dragon Ball and Gundam before, but the people who ran them didn't check their own works more often than they should've. It was frustrating.**

 **Enjoy my work until then.**


End file.
